Kyōkagan
The Kyōkagan (共感眼; Literally meaning "Empathy Eye") is a dōjutsu kekkei genkai, which appears in some of the members of an ancient, nomadic clan. Despite being an ancient and very powerful dōjutsu, it is not regarded as one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu; Literally meaning "Three Great Eye Techniques"). The Kyōkagan is also called, "Manipulation Eye" (操作眼, Sōsagan), because it can "manipulate others through empathy". Abilities The first of the Kyōkagan's powers is being able to see chakra flow. The Kyōkagan itself gives color to chakra, allowing the weilder to differentiate them. They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. The Kyōkagan's second-most prominent ability grants the wielder an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognize genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the the Byakugan or the Sharingan. Although, like the Sharingan, as the wielder develops their Kyōkagan, their ability of perception extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the wielder. This allows them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement. However, even though the wielder may be able to see an attack or know it is coming, their body may not always have time to react. The Kyōkagan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to "see" the thoughts and emotions of other people. The wielder is able to focus on a target and enter their mind in order to see what they're thinking or what they're feeling. This allows the wielder to gain information that they can pass on to subordinates or even use against their opponent. The Kyōkagan's final and most powerful ability is the ability to induce a very powerful hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to an opponent through empathy cast through eye contact between the wielder and whoever they cast the hypnotism on. More advanced Kyōkagan users can take this hypnotism even further to the point of completely hypnotizing large masses of people. When people are under the hypnotism, a large image of the Kyōkagan appears on their forehead. In a similar manner, one can enter a person's subconscious and effectively suppress their emotions. While this control can be absolute when used on a single target, when cast on multiple people, it becomes increasingly difficult to maintain said control. This allows for the intended targets to break free of the hypnotism in certain instances. Receiving the Kyōkagan The Kyōkagan is activated through deep concentration and very long sessions of meditation in the Kyoka Temple. Unlike the Byakugan and the Sharigan, the Kyōkagan cannot be transplanted from one person to another. Although the Kyōkagan can be physically removed from one person and placed into a new body, once it's removed from it's host body or when the wielder dies, the Kyōkagan looses its color and its abilities can no longer be used.